


You Put the "Ass" in "Asset"

by confusednerdling



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, These two being these two, root being worried, shaw being protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednerdling/pseuds/confusednerdling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Shaw finds out Root played chicken with the machine and has something to say about the reckless behavior”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put the "Ass" in "Asset"

When Shaw woke up, muscles tense and mind foggy, in the subway, she was convinced it was another hallucination. 

It was probably because the first sight she saw was an upset Reese with an arm across a clearly distressed Root’s shoulders as if he _comforting her_ \- which was ridiculous, because Shaw couldn’t even think back to a time where they were concerned for one another. It probably had something to do with Root kidnapping Finch and killing a few people in his midst - a fact, Harold had uneasily gotten over, somewhat - or, in Root’s eyes, John was nothing but a gloried pet, a foot soldier in a war, and a bodyguard to the genius mind that was Harold Finch. But here there were, standing at the foot of her bed, appearing all too buddy-buddy for it to be considered normal and staring at her like she was the greatest thing in the world. 

The drugs they were giving her were _definitely_ screwing with her mind. 

Except then, Root moved and reality came crashing down on the both of them. 

“Sameen? Are you alright? Are you awake? Did I wake you” Her voice was so soft, so vulnerable. Shaw didn’t know how to respond so she simply blinked at Root, letting her eyes say the words that she wouldn’t dare say aloud. “I thought...I lost you,” Tears had found their way to her eyes as she spoke. 

Shaw, at first, didn’t know if this was real or not, but no matter what it was, she could not stand a crying Root. “I’m here now,” Her voice was scratchy from dehydration and lack of use, but Root understood her anyways. The girl had a habit of doing that. 

“Yeah,” Relief poured from her voice. “Yeah, you are,” She mopped up her tears but they were falling incredibly fast like tiny waterfalls on her face. The hacker’s mouth opened as if she was about to say something else, but she closed it tightly, knowing the next words could be something the two might not be ready to hear. 

Shaw examined the other woman closely now that she had taken it upon herself to hover over the bed protectively, much closer than she had before. Root would have appeared fine to someone who didn’t know her as well as Shaw, but she very clearly wasn’t. She was fidgeting slightly, a sign there was much on her genius mind, and was thinner, bonier really, than before with bags that indicated a lack of sleep. She kept reaching slightly as if about to initiate physical contact, but her slender fingers always darted to the sheet or to chip off her black nail polish - which had chipped plenty already. And now, there were new scars that littered her skin, but that was something the two had in common actually.

Shaw eyes turned to John and smirked the moment she saw how disheveled he looked. 

“You look like shit,” she snorted, keeping her eyes glued to the man. She didn’t dare turn her eyes back to face Root who, she was positive, was staring at her intently. 

“It’s good to have you back,” was all he said with a small smile on his lips. He turned to Root with a look Shaw was sure was almost brotherly concern. ( _What the Hell happened with those two when she was gone?_ ) “You going to be alright?”

“Yes, John,” Root chuckled despite the tears that glided down her chin, splashing onto the subway floor. 

His smile actually appeared genuine. As did Root’s. And the two shared a look for a quick minute as if speaking to one another through simple eye contact. ( _Again, what the Hell?!_ Since when was this a thing?) Shaw scrunched her face, glaring at the two in confusion. (What else had changed since she was gone? Did Finch learn to shoot? Did Fusco actually put some effort in his appearance? Did Root actually become sane?) Shaw wasn’t sure what exactly was happening, but she was concerned at any minute the two would burst out into “Kumbaya” and start dancing. (If that ever was to happen, Shaw would gladly just shoot the both and walk out with Bear. She, of course, had to save the dog from listening to those two.)

“Excuse me, Mr. Reese, Root - “ Finch actually respecting Root’s name? Yup, Shaw was definitely still drugged. “ - I’d like to speak to Miss Shaw. Alone, preferably,” 

The unease on Root’s face was clear as she refused to step forward, but John stretched a hand out for her. The two shared another wordless conversation before Root turned to Shaw whispering, “I’ll see you later, sweetie,” as she walked towards John who placed that extended hand on her shoulder, leading her out of Finch’s way. 

It took a lot not to visibly cringe. 

"I'm glad you're alright, Miss Shaw. Root was quite...upset during your time...away," He made it sound like she had gone on a vacation. (Actually, Shaw could use on of those. Maybe - _Maybe_ \- with Root in a nice bikini and some alcohol and good food, a vacation did not sound half-bad at all.)

She, however, ignored Finch's words, too confused to really care. “Those two are friends now?” Shaw exclaimed once she knew the two were officially out of earshot. She watched as Root said something to John and he nodded and exited silently - probably on his way to get the food that Shaw would inevitably demand. "What the Hell is going on?"

Finch looked back at the doorway and returned his vision wearily. “Yes. Things were certainly different without you around. The two adjusted and formed a seemingly odd partnership to cope,” 

Cope. Now, she felt almost guilty for mocking their friendship silently. 

She noticed how he fidgeted softly as currently in a battle with himself internally and decided to address it carefully. “What’s up, Finch? Something wrong?”

He looked at her, clearly worried at her reaction. “I’m concerned...about your intentions...with Root,”

If she had been drinking something, she would have done a spit take. 

“ _Root?_ Why?” Fear found its way in her heart and she quickly began reassessing the mental image of Root she had taken, search desperately for a sign of injury that healed right or even a new one, but she couldn’t see a single sign of anything. It was all blurred in her head. “Is something wrong? Is she okay?”

Shaw could almost hear the debate in Finch’s head - tell Shaw and risk losing Root’s trust or leave Shaw in the dark. With her most sinister look, she made the choice _much_ easier for him. 

“In your absence, Miss - _Root_ , has been more unpredictable than normally,”

Sameen launched upright, clutching the blankets tightly in her fists. “Unpredictable, how? Exactly?”

“She may have..." He sighed loudly. "She walked across a ledge with her eyes closed in order to get The Machine to give a clue about your disappearance,” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, launching his hands to his face. “Oh dear, Miss Shaw, let’s not - “

“ROOT! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!” 

The hacker sprinted to Shaw with the definition of dread written in all her features. She pushed Harold aside, a bit too roughly for his liking, as she leaned over the other woman looking for something wrong. (They were always looking for something wrong.)

“Are you alright? Are you hurt? Can you breathe? Is it the drugs? Are you having a reaction? What’s your pain level? Can you - “ Shaw jabbed her fist with all her strength, which currently wasn’t a lot, at Root’s stomach who instantly doubled over. (She ignored how Finch immediately stalked off unsure of how this situation would end.)

Her slender fingers ran against her stomach through the fabric of her dark shirt, a frown displayed on her face. “What the Hell, Sameen? That hurt. And not in the fun way. Although, I bet we - “ She was interrupted by Shaw’s lips on her’s that was desperation and hunger and need and want and teeth and lips and danger and fear that enveloped the two. 

Shaw broke the kiss, glaring Root in the eyes who had grown, uncharacteristically, quiet. 

“I heard about the ledge,”

Root’s eyes darkened slightly as a small, “Oh,” escaped her lips. 

“Oh?”

“Sweetie, you weren’t supposed to hear about that,” she murmured, running her long fingers against the tense hand that was currently holding the collar of her shirt close to their face. “It was nothing. Really. I knew she’d cave,” Though, she didn’t sound entirely convincing. 

“And if you fell?”

Root’s eyes jumped from Shaw’s hand to her eyes. She looked smaller, sadder like she was just broken pieces of the woman she once knew. But that was merely a simile, because Shaw knew, deep in her slowly healing bones, that a woman like Root could never be broken. Bruised and hurt, maybe, but never broken.

“Root? What if you fell?” 

“I knew she’d cave,” she simply repeated with more confidence than before. 

“And what about those crazy revenge missions you went on? Hm?”

Root bit into her lip, pensively. “I had Her and the boys. I was perfectly - “

“Why so many scars, Root? You got almost as many as I did,”

The taller woman stiffened instantly at the words. Pain and guilt flashed on her mug. Her eyes quickly shot away, refusing to look at Sameen. There was no doubt in Shaw’s mind that they were already welling with tears when she softly mumbled, “That’s not funny…”

“I wasn’t joking,” She loosened her grip on Root’s shirt slightly. “Root, look at me,” She did. “The only way you’re dying is by my hand. Okay? No more sacrificing martyr bullshit. And you’re staying the Hell away from ledges,”

“You care,” Root’s smile reappeared on her face as Shaw let go of her grip. It wasn’t a question, but a rather a statement. 

Shaw face hardened. “I’ve always cared, Root,” 

She swore she could see Root blushing, but before she could address it, the other woman was already talking in a syrupy voice, “You know, I really missed having you around. It was getting kind of boring around here. I mean, John’s been a good to me, but, if I’m being honest, he’s not my type,” 

Shaw rolled her eyes, secretly glad to have gotten the hacker back to her originally state. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Root rushed to her purse on Harold’s desk. She dug through it for a bit, pulling out an assortment of things varying from subject. Shaw recognized a few tasers, a knife, all sorts of make-up, three guns, and nearly seventeen flash drive before Root had found what she was looking for. She sauntered over with a grin that had doubled in size. 

In her hands, was a small notebook. Shaw’s features twisted with confusion until Root read the first sentence from the page. 

“Ahem, you put the _ass_ in _asset_ ,” Root’s eyes raised and dropped with each word.

“ _Root_ ,” Shaw growled, cutting her off from reading the next line. “ _Is that a notebook filled with innuendos_?” (Shaw was pretty sure she heard an “Oh dear,” come from Harold a few feet away. She would deal with him later.)

Root lowered the book slowly with a smirk that made Shaw want to punch and kiss her again. “Oh, Sameen. I told you - I missed you and I was bored,” 

“So you wrote a book of innuendos,”

“They range in cleverness,” she shrugged nonchalantly as if the entire situation was normal. 

Shaw was quiet for a long moment staring at the woman before her’s bold smile. This woman who nearly brought Hell to Earth for her. The woman who dragged her unconscious body from a cell. The woman who carried her when she couldn’t walk. The woman who was a villain, then a prophet, then a friend, and, now, something more. Something more because someday maybe was starting now. 

“Don’t die, Root,”

Root looked at her with a seriousness that made Shaw’s heart stop. Black nails dug into the cover of a small notebook in front of her. “As long as you don’t leave me again,”

“I couldn’t if I tried,” 

“Okay,”

“Okay,” 

The two were silent for a long moment, unsure what exactly to say, before Shaw pointed to the dark notebook in her slender hands. “Got any more?”

The smile that appeared on Root’s face was entirely worth the next hour of painful innuendos.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, I hope this is alright!


End file.
